It is desirable to manufacture electrical handlamps which are capable of withstanding the rigors of commercial use, such as frequent use by tradesmen, but which are also economical to manufacture and therefore available at more reasonable prices than heretofore has been the case.
On the other hand, it is also desirable to provide additional features to commercial handlamps which facilitate their use, including re-lamping and flexibility of positioning the lamp, while providing sufficient strength to the handlamp to resist breaking of the handlamp upon being dropped to the floor or otherwise subject to rough use.